fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Requip: The Musician
This article, Music Magic: The Knight, is the sole property of Avater13. No user may edit this article without explicit permission from the aforementioned creator. If you wish to edit and use this article in any way, please ask me first. Don't dare to utilize this article without the creator's (Avater13) permission! Music Magic: The Knight (ミュージックマジック：ザ・ナイトMyūjikkumajikku: Za Naito) is a Caster, Requip, and Spatial Magic that utilizes the elements of sound, known as music. Description This magic allows the user to store weapons and armors, relating to the elements of sound, in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle. This gives the user a high level of offense, defense, flexibility and/or variety in combat, regarding the type of the armor and/or weapon they requip in. Being related to music, this Requip magic, applies the magic of sounds and tunes in their spell arsenal. This also gives the user the resistance against harmful spells relating to sound and vibrations, having a leveled amount with the sense of hearing, and gaining the abilities to communicate through sound (ex. Sonar). The user must have enough experience in music, though, in order to enable it. Like Requip: The Knight, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store, and as a result, the user must leave some of their armors in an external location. After increasing mastery over this Magic, the user is able to combine different weapons and armors from different known sets. Armors and Spells Vera's Armors and Spells Music's Aura Armor (音楽のオーラアーマー Ongaku no ōraāmā): Music's Aura Armor consists of a white blazer with black piano keys pattern, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt, and a music note patterned tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked. For the legs, the user wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white-frilled skirt. The user wears a black set of headphones. The hair is styled down. This is one of Vera's armors. * Sonic Percussion is an offensive spell. The user shoots a lavender ray surrounded by sound waves at the enemy. * Stereo Crash is an offensive spell, in which the user releases sound waves at the enemy. * Music Kick is an offensive spell. The user releases purple-colored, hyper-sonic blasts from their foot. * Musical Aura is a defensive spell, in which the user creates a round, teal translucent defensive shield with dark pink auras surrounding. * Crystal Voice is a special spell. The user releases purple sound waves from their voice. It is able to attack, defend the user, or entertain an audience. * Bright Heart is a special spell that uses the purest harmony of music to create peace for the people around the user. * Soundstream, Power of Words is a special spell. The user releases a large energy wave that gives the ability or forces the target to speak and hear. Sound Empress Armor (皇后アーマーサウンド Kōgō āmāsaundo): This armor takes form of a white gown, with a hem sprouting from it, being tied with a red-velvet sash. The upper part of the dress includes shoulderless sleeves and a rose tied on the user's wrists, while the foot wearings are a pair of white-red, knee-high heel boots. There is also a large wheel of silver blades attached to the back, resembling a dharma wheel. The hair is tied into a high-hollow bun, accessorized by a silver treble clef barrette, yet leaving the fringe and most of the hair untouched. This is one of Vera's strongest armors. * Max Amplifier is an offesive spell, in which the user releases transparent sound waves that causes the enemies to somehow run away. * Magical Resonance is a defensive spell. The user creates a purple barrier. * Music Kick is an offensive spell. The user releases purple-colored, hyper-sonic blasts from their foot. * Counterpoint of Melody is an offensive spell. The user shoots a purple beam of energy at the enemy. * Crystal Voice is a special spell. The user releases purple sound waves from their voice. It is able to attack, defend the user, or entertain an audience. * Bright Heart is a special spell that uses the purest harmony of music to create peace for the people around the user. * Soundstream, Power of Words is a special spell. The user releases a large energy wave that gives the ability or forces the target to speak and hear. Music God Armor (音楽の神鎧 Ongaku no shingai): Music God Armor is an unbelievable strong armor, only able to be wielded by immensely, powerful mages of Music Magic: The Knight. Similar to Erza Scarlet's Nakagami Armor (not as high as the Nakagami's power level, but it's potentially dangerous), it consumes magic power at an intense rate, not enabling any user to wield this armor. When donning this lavender and golden armor, the user's appearance resembles that of an armored Hellenic goddess of sort. The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings and has a tattoo choker surrounding the user's neck; the similarly adorned pauldrons are composed of two plates one over the other. Both forearms are covered in white bandages. The greaves possess matching protrusion on them, with a large pair adorning the knee guards, composed of plates attached to metal, thigh-high boots. The hair is tied up by a cluster of pearls into a ponytail, leaving the fringe as it is. This is one of Vera's strongest armors. * Wall of Sound is an offensive spell, in which the user releases purple sound waves with full volume toward the enemy. * Music Kick is an offensive spell. The user releases purple-colored, hyper-sonic blasts from their foot. * Deafening Chord is an offensive spell. The user uses their hand to release visible, purple, hyper-sonic sound waves towards the enemy. * Infinite Echo is an offensive spell. The user releases a vortex-like, purple sonic beam of energy towards the enemy. * Sonic Screen is a defensive/offensive spell, in which the user summons a red colored shield, or it could be dark pink hyper-sonic sound waves against the enemy. * Crystal Voice is a special spell. The user releases purple sound waves from their voice. It is able to attack, defend the user, or entertain an audience. * Bright Heart is a special spell that uses the purest harmony of music to create peace for the people around the user. * Soundstream, Power of Words is a special spell. The user releases a large energy wave that gives the ability or forces the target to speak and hear. Symphony Armor (シンフォニーアーマー Shinfonīāmā): Symphony Armor consists of a short dress with a soft pink oriental-style collar that attaches to the sleeves, a rose organza that creates the back of the collar and wraps around the chest where the dress becomes royal violet with magenta borders and a gold heart at the center. The user wears royal violet leggings with lavender ribbons tied around them and attach to magenta heels. The fringe and most of the hair is down, except a hair trigger is gathered up into a samurai-styled bun in the back of the head. The user wears a cyan forehead tiara with a magenta gem in the center. There are wings resembling dragonflies, yet they are sharper and have music note patterns. This is one of Vera's armors. * Power of Sound is an offensive spell. The user unleashes a light blue hyper-sonic wave towards the enemy. * Music Kick is an offensive spell. The user releases purple-colored, hyper-sonic blasts from their foot. * Power Chord is an offensive spell. The user releases purple beam of sound waves at the enemy which knocks the enemy several yards away. * Magical Resonance is a defensive spell. The user creates a purple barrier. * Crystal Voice is a special spell. The user releases purple sound waves from their voice. It is able to attack, defend the user, or entertain an audience. * Bright Heart is a special spell that uses the purest harmony of music to create peace for the people around the user. * Soundstream, Power of Words is a special spell. The user releases a large energy wave that gives the ability or forces the target to speak and hear. Maestro's Hymn Armor (マエストロの賛歌アーマー Maesutoro no sanka āmā): Maestro's Hymn Armor is another elaborate armor, designed for special occasions, not for combat. This armor is depicted with an extravagant theme, emphasizing the metal pauldrons and tasset with holographic decorative markings. A blue banner hangs down from the waist with silver markings. A silver set of headphones don over her head. The footwear are metal-winged, silver sandals. The entire armor set is complemented by a midnight azure cape, which possesses a white fur finish. The hair is styled down. This is one of Vera's armors. * Crystal Voice is a special spell. The user releases purple sound waves from their voice. It is able to attack, defend the user, or entertain an audience. * Bright Heart is a special spell that uses the purest harmony of music to create peace for the people around the user. * Soundstream, Power of Words is a special spell. The user releases a large energy wave that gives the ability or forces the target to speak and hear. Robe of Dynamics Armor (ダイナミクスアーマーのローブ Dainamikusuāmā no rōbu): Robe of Dynamics Armor is a type of special armor, designed for certain situations. The armor has elastic properties, allowing it to be stretched without damage properties. The armor also grants the user immense speed, being able to second-handedly match Katashi Saisho, the High Speed wizard. Robe of Dynamics Armor is also able to resist the effects of time-evolving spells (ex. Slowing Magic). The attire of the armor resembles of a Japanese kimono. It consists of full-length, white robes decorated with many music note motifs. The kimono is held closed by a large, black obi. The user's legs are covered by light stockings reaching up to the thighs, and the footwear is a pair of geta. The user wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. The hair is styled down. This is one of Vera's strongest armors. * Diapason: Diapason is an offensive spell. The user summons the diapason and can play the it like a harp or tap it with their index finger and it releases visible, pale-lavender sound waves at the enemy or an object. * Reverberating Notes is an offensive spell. The user fires purple music notes at the enemy. * Music Kick is an offensive spell. The user releases purple-colored, hyper-sonic blasts from their foot. * Disco Ball is a defensive spell. The user forms a large bubble around themselves and/or others for protection. * Crystal Voice is a special spell. The user releases purple sound waves from their voice. It is able to attack, defend the user, or entertain an audience. * Bright Heart is a special spell that uses the purest harmony of music to create peace for the people around the user. * Soundstream, Power of Words is a special spell. The user releases a large energy wave that gives the ability or forces the target to speak and hear. Equipment Vera's Equipment The equipment for this type of Caster Magic is not necessarily needed to cast certain spells for certain armors. Flute Longsword (フルートロングソード Furūtorongusōdo): The Flute Longsword is an enchanted instrument, able to turn into a longsword. The flute is a golden color, and the blade is made of steel. It is part of Vera's Music's Aura Armor set. Ocarina (オカリナ Okarina): The Ocarina is a purple instrument, with several holes, used to play like a whistle. When the user plays the instrument, the sound of it can manipulate the movements of a person who is in the user view limit. However, how much control they have is limited. The user can also manipulate the wind, decimate the ground and shoot purple energy beam, projectiles and shockwaves from the ocarina while playing it. It is part of Vera's Robe of Dynamics Armor set. Violin and Bow (バイオリンと弓 Baiorin to yumi): The violin is a wooden string instrument, typically has four strings tuned in perfect fifths. The bow consists of a specially shaped stick with other material forming a ribbon stretched between its ends, which is used to stroke the string (-s) of the violin. The Violin and Bow is the musically-adapted version of the weapon, Bow and Arrow. With this weapon, the user is able to take down the targets, similar to a bow with arrows. It is part of Vera's Sound Empress Armor set. Grand Staff (グランドスタッフ Gurando sutaffu): The Grand Staff is a spear, able to shoot out visible vibrations to attack foes. It is a long, black spear with a spear head. The weapon is decorated with a white ribbon underneath the spear head that has two loose strands. It is part of Vera's Symphony Armor set. Maestro's Baton (マエストロのバトン Maesutoro no baton): The Maestro's Baton is an enchanted wand, able to cast various, yet simple spells, based on music. It is a light-bluish, fiberglass stick, adjusted to the user's needs. It is part of Vera's Maestro's Hymn Armor set. Apollo's Lyre (アポロの竪琴 Aporo no tategoto): Apollo's Lyre is an enchanted weapon, powered by Sound God Slaying Magic, meaning it is able to attack or defend against the user's targets. It has a golden, hollow body with golden string connected. The lyre is marked with a stamp of a laurel wreath. It looks similar to a golden harp. It is part of Vera's Music God Armor set. Orpheus' Lyre (オルフェウス」リラ Orufeusu' rira): Orpheus' Lyre is also an enchanted weapon, spelled with Charm Magic. It has the able to charm all living things around the user. The lyre has a golden, hollow body with golden string connected. It looks alike to the Apollo's Lyre, but it doesn't have the laurel wreath stamp. Microphone (マイクロフォン Maikurofon): The microphone is not apart of any armor, but the use for this item is to increase the volume of the spoken voice. Category:Caster Magic Category:Requip Magic Category:Spatial Magic Category:Vera Rocculacich Category:Fairy Tail: Black Phoenix Gaiden